crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell
History Early History Once a vibrant and bountiful land, the realm of which would become Hell used to be very much different than it is today. Originally the homeland of many of Skyverses races, the land would go on for eternity, almost never ending. However a few years, the races of this ancient skyverse began waring and soon the land became a war-torn battlefield. Ami, witnessing this decited to take action, and using her limitless power she lifted large sections of the ground from the earth and raised them into the air. These pieces of land would soon become what people know today as Skyverse, but far below the clouds lays the remain of the old realm. Now ruled by The God of Darkness himself, the land would become Hell and the home of the dead. Locations Eternal Wasteland Charon's Passing Serpen Territory Throne of the Demon King Species Demons When the sky-islands were raised into the sky, not all beings were taken with them, instead some were left below. With both the influence of the god of darkness, and their new hellish home, the beings of the old-realm would become twisted in both mind and appearance and turn into demons. The look of a demon can differ drastically in both size and appearance, some can be huge hulking beasts, with large horns and intimidating claws, while others can be very human like in appearance and only showing some alterations. Though appearance may differ, the fact remains the same that almost all demons are rotten to their core, always looking for a way to abuse power or to ruin the lives on others. Most demons generally pass their time tormenting the souls of the dead to add to their suffering. Archdemons More powerful and more menasing that regular demons, archdemons is the name given to high ranking demons who work under Darkness. For a demon to becoe an archdemon, they must first gain the attention of Darkness through some means, be it from pure power or some deed they have done. Once chosen, Darkness with gift the demon with even greater power and they will begin doing his bidding. What an archdemon will do will depend of their skillsets, some act as wardens for the undead, making sure they do not leave Hell, others will act as spies or Darkness meanwhile some will simply act as simply aids. The most famous of the archdemons were The Seven Sins, seven powerful archdemons that acted as the generals of Darkness's army. Ds_fallen2.jpg|An example of a more beast like demon. Imp-5e.jpg|An example of a smaller demon, sometimes known as an imp. capra_demon_by_gattux-dagd8ug.jpg|A humanoid demon known as a Capra Demon. Undead When a living being dies, be it from the islands up above or in PrimeVerse, they will end up in hell. Forbidden to leave the realm, the undead wonder the land to either find dead love ones, or to find a way to keep their sanity. The undead will normally spend their days being tormented by the other beasts that live in hell, though some undead have begun creating small communities, sometimes making villages or living in caves, though these communities are often dispelled by their demon overlords, the dangerous wildlife or by each other. Husks Once either an undead has "lived" in hell for hundreds of years, or their soul has been absorbed by another being, they will become husks, souless and mindless creatures that roam the wastelands. Without purpose, Husks will be seen either just standing around or dragging themselves cross the land. They become prime targets for the beasts in Hell, often being eaten by them. Though generally nonplussed by any other "living" thing, husks will sometimes attack undead. Though the reason for this is unclear, it is generally thought that they do so in order to regain a soul, and so will attack any undead they can in a feral rage. Thorian Creeper.png|A husk. Serpens Orginally a species that lived on the sky-islands, the snake like Serpens descended into hell after conflicts with the Aven races. With a distaste for most of the gods, the Serpens worship the God of Darkness and thus, practice the occult regularly. Despite being an old race, the Serpens technology has not advanced beyond steel armour and weaponry as well, they still operate in a primitive clan like structure, despite being highly intelligent due to their mastery of occult magic. Kobura sobeka by cherrera ilustrador-d3068pw.jpg|A common Serpen. Higher ranking ones will normally posses some sort of thrill or hood. Xcom2viperpng-dec42c 1670w.jpg|A female Serpen. Demon Weapons Demon weapons, or some simply just call them weapons, are a race of humans with the ability to transform into weapons.T he origin of this race is shrouded in mystery, though stories say that they were created by a man to even out the odd of a old war. Generally they appear human, sometimes they will take attributes from their weapon forms, for example, some having charge teeth to signify they turn into a sharp weapon. In their weapon forms, however, their forms may vary. While demon weapons can take any form of traditional weapons, a demon weapon may take the form of conventional weapons such as a sword, axe, shuriken, combat knife, etc. However, demon weapons exist that may be considered unconventional such as a vajra, a lantern, a guillotine, and even a moving ballistics. In addition to having a human form, it also appears that demon weapons also appear to have human-like souls themselves and these souls allow the Demon Weapons to "resonate" with other beings, allowing the individual to wield as well as unlock the powers of their soul. Wildlife Much like the many sentient species in Hell, the corruption that transformed them also extended to the wildlife that lived in the realm, turning them into beasts fitting of their new environment. Fenrir Fenrir, also known has death hounds or hell hounds, are canine like creatures who roam Hell in large packs. Fenrir have a black, leathery, skin-like hide which is thought to be used to camouflage itself during hunts, the only hint of colour on the creatures are a pair of red, often glowing eyes and large sets of white teeth that fill their jaws. Though mainly feral in nature, its possible to tame and domesticate a fenrir, as demons tend to use them in undead hunts or simply as food. Fenrir normally eat anything they can get a hold of and are often found hunting undead, husks and erymans. Deathhound.png|A fenrir Eryman Disgusting and disease ridden are a few of the words used to describe a Eryman. They look very similar to boars, though their body are covered in puss filled blisters and warts along with skin rashes and malformed horns which will sometimes pierce the Erymans own flesh. Due to the constant discomfort, Erymans have rather short tempers and will attack most things they see, be them alive or otherwise. They are commonly eaten by demons and fenrir, though some have taken up riding them as well, as some eryman are capable of growing to the size of large cattle. As well as being used for meat, erymans are also milked, though the resulting drink has deemed one of the most disgusting drinks in the realm. According to the people on the sky-lands, demons on the other hand tend to find it quite nice. B3db0e327d938ee1a91899eb4afeb306.jpg|A eryman Grave Vultures Commonly found in small flocks flying over undead, grave vultures are much like their Primeverse counterparts. They will scavenge food from anything that'll let them get close, they are known for eating every part of a body, bones and all. As well as being found flying over undead settlements, grave vultures can be found in large flocks around Behemoths, cleaning the large beasts hide of parasites. Hex s1 c114 final piece labeled by spacegoatproductions-d7j7m0k.jpg| A grave vulture Taigor Behemoth Category:Location